


Lessons in Diplomacy

by imaginary_golux



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:04:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy teaches Aravis the finer points of...things.  Written for Porn Battle XI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons in Diplomacy

Aravis is rather intimidated by beautiful Queen Susan – though she would never say so – and rather intrigued by sober King Edmund, and rather awed by magnificent King Peter, but oh, she _adores_ Queen Lucy. Lucy, who, upon meeting Aravis, gave her a conspiratorial smile and a wink. Lucy, who taught Aravis the Narnian court dances, and learned the Calormen ones in turn.

Lucy, who understands what it was to be a stranger in a strange land, and suddenly queen; Lucy, who still slips off sometimes to dance with the fauns and nymphs; Lucy, who loves the Lion.

Lucy, who offers to share her bed with Aravis, that first camping trip, before Aravis and Cor have been married, and therefore before they can share a tent…properly. Lucy, who offers rather more than that, the first night. “The nymphs taught me a lot,” she explains, grinning, and then, laughing, “and Mr. Tumnus, of course.” Aravis nods, though she does not quite understand. And really, she’ll have to learn this sort of thing sometime, and who better for a teacher than Queen Lucy, whom she already adores?

Lucy has an astonishingly warm and clever mouth, and astoundingly gentle and clever fingers, and has had the forethought to bring along a little pillow specifically for the purpose of biting into, so that when Aravis screams, she does not wake the whole camp, which would be…awkward. And Lucy has apparently endless patience, so that when Aravis is attempting to reciprocate – a little clumsily – Lucy just smiles and smiles and moans into the pillows, and spreads her legs a little wider, and finally, to Aravis’s great pride, comes whimpering upon Aravis’s fingers and goes limp.

That is the first time, though it is not the last, and many times over the next few years Aravis and Queen Lucy go camping together in the wilds of Archenland or Narnia – with a few talking animals along as bodyguards, of course – and always Aravis learns something more from Queen Lucy, and always she adores her. Which is as it should be; is she not, after all, Queen Lucy the beloved?


End file.
